1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet, and more particularly to a do it yourself (DIY) modular cabinet that can be conveniently assembled or disassembled without using any tools.
2. Description of Related Art
Do it yourself (DIY) modular furniture is currently popular because DIY furniture can be transported easily after being disassembled into component pieces and also can be changed into different forms depending on different requirements. Additionally, people enjoy a sense of achievement when the furniture is completed.
However, DIY modular furniture still has some disadvantages because tools are needed when the furniture is assembled or disassembled. For example, a conventional DIY cabinet is composed of multiple boards or sheets of materials to fabricate a frame in which objects are held. Fastening devices detachably used to connect adjacent boards or sheets of materials to construct a frame are mostly flat-head or oval-head countersunk screws that require a suitable screwdriver to fasten or release the countersunk screws. Therefore, assembling or disassembling the DIY cabinet is inconvenient or impossible when suitable tools are not available.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional DIY cabinet.